young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Seventeen Freedom
This is the final episode of season two, and the seventeenth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Sixteen Next Episode: The Young Avengers Movie Plot Nick Fury takes The runaways to Abysmia, an underground city that was discovered under the USA a century ago and is home to very advanced people who do not socialize with the surface. Carolina, Nicco, James, Victor, Chase, Ethan, Austin, Tandy, Kevin and Klara are all lead to a small room, there they find Julie, Rachel, Geldoff, Wallace. Natasha and Steve are all there. They explain that the World Security Counsel plans to propose a Super Powered Registration Act, that will require all super powered beings to officially register their names, powers and locations to the world at all times. Nicco asks why and Nick states that Tony Randall Winston has taken over the board and is running a vandetta against non-humans, Carolina asks for help from the Young Avengers, but Nick states he just got word from them, they are fighting escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. Prisoners Luke, Maxwell and Peter, and after they plan to retire. They are all shocked. Nick states that somehow Tony Stark was convinced to join Tony Randall Winston in his cause when he was very against it at first. Natasha states that in a lone facility in the arctic they had the original Ultron dismembers and shut down, but someone ordered to put him back together, and he destroyed the facility and broke loose. Nick tells them they need to form a resistance plan, slowly but surely making sure everyone is ready to fight back when it is time. The Runaways and everyone that is there agrees. Just then Ultron burst in and starts shooting the place up. He hits Rachel, Wallace, Julie, James, Natasha, Steve and Austin. Nicco successfully teleports Carolina, James, Victor, Chase, Ethan, Austin, Tandy, Kevin, Klara, Julie, Rachel, Geldoff, Wallace, Natasha and Steve to the underground cities, they notice Ultron has destroyed Abysmia. Nick escapes through a secret passage before Ultron can hurt him. James dies from his wounds in Victor's arms. Rachel and Wallace also die. Nicco teleports Carolina, Victor, Chase, Ethan, Austin, Tandy, Kevin, Klara, Julie, Geldoff, Natasha and Steve above ground to a hospital. Julie, Natasha, Steve and Austin are admitted, all with severe wounds. Carolina, Victor, Chase, Ethan, Tandy, Kevin, Klara and Geldoff talk about a plan to take down Ultron. Klara recalls taking on Ultron before. But she says it was another android that killed him. Both chase and Victor being cyborgs think they have the best chance. They decide to make a plan to take him down. Ultron finds Nicco, Tandy and Carolina in Abbeville, Louisiana. He attack them, Nicco uses a spell to teleport him into a force field, Tandy uses Light daggers to strengthen it, and Carolina seals it with telekenitic energy. Ethan, Kevin and Geldoff use their strength to push him into the river. Victor and Chase then appear and use their nano-bots to infect him, and he explodes and defuses in the water, and is eaten by alligators. Nick shows up shortly after and says Julie did not survive, but Austin did, and Natasha and they were both taken to a special facility he made without the Counsel's knowledge. The Runaways are upset and they they don't want to hide, but Nick tell them once they have a real army they won't have to, but clearly Tony Randall is determined to kill them. Tony Randall sits with Tony Stark they talk about Operation Crackdown.... the way to register, and control all powered individuals from now on, and make them wear tags that can kill them instantly for disobedience. Kevin calls his Mom Ruth and Father Jon to tell them to move back home to Germany, to be safe. Nicco sits with Tandy in a small room, she says she is scared. Chase, Klara, Ethan and Carolina come in, they say they are scared as well. Victor sits alone, missing James. Austin lays in a bed asleep as Nick watches. Starring Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Ethan Edwards Austin Garde Kevin Cole Klara Prast Chase Stein Victor Mancha Tandy Bowen Nick Fury Tony Stark Randall Winston Cherry Rachel Lieghton Geldoff Wallace Jackson Ultron Jon Cole Ruth Cole Natasha Romanov Steve Rogers Julie Power Category:Season Two Runaways Category:Episodes